Dos Mujeres Para Neji
by Gabriax
Summary: Él tenía en su poder a la mujer más amorosa y tierna a la vez, pero por otro lado tenía el placer de estar con la mujer más pasional con la que compartía sus noches. Pero lo mejor de todo era que ellas dos radicaban en una sola mujer.:NejiTen:.


_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es propiedad de mi Master. **_

* * *

**Dos mujeres para Neji**

**.**

Un hombre sin miedo a las presunciones, entregado a su propia diplomacia, catalogado entre los suyos como el primero, quien se carga con el peso de su tan prestigioso clan en una marca irreversible y por cuyo suceso anterior aprendió la diferencia entre las creencias y los propios ideales, ese que con su simple semblante frío e inexpresivo encogía en un sólo segundo las mal intenciones de sus adversarios, ese hombre serio y poco comunicativo hoy se ha refugiado en medio de la filosofía de sus estimaciones.

Me he caracterizado por no dudar al momento de atacar, de reaccionar e incluso de hablar. La inestabilidad emocional es algo que no va conmigo, aunque por dentro pueda tener una revolución de sentimientos y complicaciones inevitables, aún así Neji Hyuuga no teme al enfrentarse a situaciones adversas que puedan complicársele en la existencia.

Las cosas simples nunca me han gustado, me gusta resaltar en mis acciones, en lo que tengo, el hecho de que por las calles la gente me reconozca volteé y me mire con cierto recelo y respeto, con ello tengo para que mi orgullo de genio se ensanche. Por mucho tiempo llegué a ser el centro de atención y la envidia de muchos otros tantos a mi alrededor.

Una persona que aún en su infancia resaltaba por su ingenio y buen comportamiento para con los demás, que además de ser merecedor de un apellido destacable, imponía respeto para con sus contrincantes. La superación es algo que desde pequeño se me ha dado, no me detengo al momento de proponerme algo, lo consigo pues yo mismo me lo propongo como un reto; eso me ha causado grandes dimes y diretes por las calles.

Neji Hyuuga, el hombre que no se deja vencer, el que tiene poderío y prestigio, eran algunas de las palabras que pude llegar a escuchar al andar libre por la aldea. Y ahora a esa lista de envidias y planteamientos envenenados de celos, se le agregaba el hecho de que Neji Hyuuga también podía disfrutar de dos mujeres a la vez.

A vista de muchos podía representarme como un hombre insensible, que no le da prioridad a situaciones que impliquen algún amorío o emparejamiento con alguien más, alguien que sólo se preocupara con él mismo sin voltear a ver a los demás, mucho menos si se tratara de alguna mujer, o inclusive de dos.

La verdad de mi personalidad la tengo almacenada para mí, tratar de entender mi manera de pensar y sentir se convierte inclusive en un misterio. Pues mientras mi pecho dicte una manera de sentir, mi rostro y ojos no dan muestra alguna de lo que pudiera llegar a pensar.

Habría que ser un genio como lo soy yo para entender qué es lo que se quiere decir a través de una mirada, o tener la misma chispa y gracia que posee en su mirar la única persona y mujer que me descifra todos mis pensamientos.

Y es eso lo que me impresiona de ella, el que tenga el poder sobre mí para descifrar en una sola mirada lo que quiero decir. El que se anteponga a mis propias deducciones, antes incluso de que pueda expresarlas abiertamente, el hecho de que en un segundo descubra en mí el mundo escondido que me guardo para que los demás no aprecien lo que realmente soy.

El sentirme débil a su acercamiento me fascina, y eso que mi orgullo de guerrero y de hombre no me permite incluir en descripciones la palabra debilidad si se trata de definir mi estado central, pero es que su sonrisa de infante me hace olvidar cualquier excusa barata que me planteé para negarme a mí mismo que esa mujer me tiene a sus pies.

Su pestañeo silencioso y lento me hace conocer que debajo de sus párpados se esconden dos bellas joyas convertidas en oro y teñidas en chocolate. O cuando sus labios se curvean en modo de angustia y como efecto tiene la manía de morder de alguno de ellos, me hace pensar que debo de dejar de lado mi orgullo machista olvidándome por un instante que los sentimentalismos no van acorde conmigo, para así, sostenerla en mis brazos y abrigarla.

Detesto verla con sus ojos humedecidos por algún pesar que la acorrale y la impulse a querer desahogarse en llanto, pues más me gusta el brillo que los acompaña cuando me mira y en el reflejo de ellos me veo.

De sus mejillas he querido morder, pues rojitas se ponen cuando el silencio inunda la mesa a la hora de comer y yo la veo fijamente agradeciéndole en silencio su atención para conmigo. Mejor mujer a mi lado no podía encontrar, es la ayuda idónea de todo lo que un hombre desea, la fina elegancia de la perfección reencarnada en fémina.

Algo que le agradezco, entre muchas otras cosas más, es el hecho de que me espere con paciencia en casa cuando he de tener algún asunto que atender a las afueras de la aldea, el que entienda mi trabajo como ninja activo, servidor de la aldea que lo vio crecer. Así mismo he de aceptar que me gusta el hecho de ausentarme algunos días de la aldea y su presencia, pues la distancia entre la mujer que en casa me espera me hace reflexionar segundo a segundo la razón del por qué la pienso. Más aún el que cada paso que realizo o acción que ejecuto todos y cada uno de ellos es pensando en ella.

He temido al alejarme de ella y perderla, el que en alguna complicada misión algún suceso llegase a presentarse que me aleje de su esencia, o que incluso se canse de esperarme por el día en casa. Verme lejos de ella no quisiera, simplemente no puedo alejarme en alma de su aroma.

Pero cualquier estimación o pensamiento tormentoso que me llegase a acorralar en el tiempo que lejos de mi aldea me encuentre, se hacen polvo en mi cabeza al llegar a casa y ser recibido por la mujer que al momento en que cruzo el portal de mi hogar me recibe con los brazos abiertos y sin pedirme explicaciones por mi retraso o el hecho de que llegue antes de lo planeado, me toma entre sus cálidas manos y me roba el aliento con un beso profundo.

Esa mujer me espera impaciente en casa, con las ganas de que todo el tiempo perdido entre ambos lo recuperemos de la mejor manera.

Con ella conozco que la distancia no se mide de un cuerpo al otro, sino que la distancia se crea cuando dos seres dejan de pensarse. Y ella me piensa, día y noche, de la misma manera que yo lo hago; en mi ausencia idealizo la mejor manera o táctica para sorprenderla, quiero que ella disfrute de mi ser pasional tocando fronteras inalcanzables, pero siempre ella es quien me sorprende.

Mis intentos por demostrarle durante toda una noche el que puedo ser tan entregado como lo es ella, se ven truncados cuando con perversión ella me sonríe, de la mano me toma y sin decirme nada más que lo que en sus ojos brillosos de pasión le deduzco, a la alcoba que ambos compartimos entramos como dos adolecentes desesperados uno por el otro.

Cuando su cuerpo de trigo roza con el mío me hace sentir en el mismo cielo, más aún la actitud dominante que en la cama ella puede tener, a su lado soy el ser más domable posible, ella, mi amo me impulsa a dejarme ser alguien indefenso.

Las marcas de sus profundos besos repartidos por todo mi cuerpo quisiera conservarlos para siempre, que mi piel se tatúe con los restos de una noche de locura extrema, quiero recordar por siempre la piel de aquella dama.

Que cuando alguna complicación o enfrentamiento por alguna estúpida razón interrumpe nuestras cenas, ella fiera y completamente seria me enfrenta, su rostro de picardía y petulante sonrisa cambia por uno de molestia, haciendo inclusive pucheros que más que molestarme me causan gracia.

Ella puede ser infantil y madura, domadora pero también sensible.

Mi ser pasional lo puedo saciar en ella, pero al mismo tiempo puedo discutir con ella, aún así todo cualquier malentendido se remedia con algún comentario típico de su carismático carácter. Ella me controla y me deja ser tal cual quiero ser.

Con una puedo sentirme en la gloria, la mujer ideal para atender al hombre y al hogar, cariñosa y comprensiva, tierna y amorosa, lo que por mucho tiempo llegué a pensar sería la mujer perfecta para mí, alguien que me hiciera conocer mi lado sensible que muy escondido lo he tenido. Pero por otro lado está la mujer pasional y entregada, dominante y seria, quien despierta a su manera la fiera que llevo dormida. Esa mujer que me intimida y me hace saber que mi orgullo no es invencible.

Ponerme a pensar con cuál de las dos me quedaría sería una pérdida total de tiempo.

Más aún pensar que mi vida la compartiría al lado de dos mujeres diferentes.

Pues afortunado me hace sentir el que ambas residen en una sola. La misma mujer que a mi lado, en nuestro mismo lecho descansa abrazada a mi cuerpo.

Esa misma que me hace meditar sobre mi vida, la que me desvela para sólo apreciarla dormir, quien con su carisma derrite el hilo de mi pecho, y a quien amo tal cual es, pues ella de igual manera lo hace.

—¿Qué sucede Neji, de nuevo no puedes dormir?— me pregunta ella sin voltear siquiera a verme, pues su cabeza la tiene reposaba sobre mi pecho. Increíblemente y como era de esperarse ella conoce mis reacciones aún sin tener que verme.

—Algo así— le respondo.

Ella sujeta de mi mano, la acerca a su mejilla y la besa. —Te vuelvo a repetir que sí cerré la puerta de atrás, no la dejé abierta como la noche anterior, pagué la última cuenta del servicio, no dejé encendido nada abajo...

La interrumpo, —Esa no es la razón. Sólo estoy pensando— le digo.

—Lo sé, sé que no piensas en eso, te conozco y sé lo que piensas— me menciona anticipándose como siempre a mis respuestas. —Yo tampoco puedo conciliar el sueño por lo mismo. Tu propuesta me fascinó, que me tiene tan nerviosa y al mismo tiempo emocionada. No creí que llegaría al fin el día en que me pidieras matrimonio.

Y ni yo supe cómo le había hecho para al final hablar de matrimonio con ella, las palabras nunca habían sido mi fuerte, pero luego de muchos intentos fallidos y prácticas absurdas frente al espejo le dije a la mujer con la cual quería compartir más que un tiempo a mi lado que fuera mi esposa. Tenten, la predilecta para ocupar el oficio de ser mi mujer.

Su cabello castaño acaricio, no tengo palabras que decirle, y aunque no manifieste en largos o bellos enunciados mi sentir para con ella, Tenten lo entiende, con ella las palabras no son el mejor manifiesto de cariño que profesarle a alguien, mi mirada y mis tratos para con ella son más que suficientes para que lo comprenda.

Estoy enamorado de la mujer más defectuosa y al mismo tiempo perfecta para mí, de aquella que parece no tener grandes dotes para las batallas pero para mí es la más fuerte de todas, aquella chica escandalosa y carismática pero para mis ojos es la más silenciosa y hermosa.

Mis ojos han fallado al apreciar en persona la manifestación de la presencia femenina hecha en Tenten, pues para apreciarla a ella hay que estar ciego y ser mudo para comprender de verdad su esencia, ella es única. La mujer completa que se ha apoderado de mis sentidos, que incluso me hace creer que lejos de ella no soy nada. De la misma manera que ella tampoco lo es, fuimos creados por quien haya sido el artesano que nos moldeó para encajar uno con el otro, ella es la parte que a mí me falta, y mi existencia la pieza que a ella le amolda a la perfección.

—Quiero que seas mi esposa, sólo para mí, mi única mujer.

Lo digo para convencerla de que mis intenciones para con ella no son otras que adueñarme por completo de ella. Ser su dueño y ella mi amo.

Tenten comienza a llorar, pues mi pecho se humedece, su lado sentimental sale a flote, sólo que esta vez sé, pues la conozco, que sus lágrimas son de felicidad. Pues de la misma manera que ella lo está, yo también lloro por dentro contagiándome de su alegría.

Para qué quiero otra mujer, si con ella sola mi existencia se complementa, y conmigo la suya se hace perfecta.

.

* * *

Hello gente, soy nueva en esto de los fics y antes que nada quiero aclarar que:

_Esta historia no es mía sino de mi Master, Harmonie Roux_. Yo le platicaba sobre mi gusto por el NejiTen y mi odio hacia las innombrables que solamente vienen a dejar en mal a la pareja ¬.¬ y pues que eso de la escritura nose me daba muy bien =( y ella por sí sola me ofreció esta historia suya con la intencion de aumentar los fics de la pareja y de alguna manera obligarme a escribir de ellos dos xD Si parece algo extraño en realidad a mi tambien me parecio loco xD pero es la verdad no hay ningun plagio ni nada por el estilo, tengo su total autorizacion.

Master muchas gracias por esto, prometo traer historias de la mejor pareja de la serie. Es un honor que me hayas dado una de tus historias...y enseñado a publicar aqui xD

Insisto soy nueva aqui asi que espero su apoyo y los comentarios sson para la autora en si, luego vere que cosas hago yo sola. Pido su apoyo hasta luego


End file.
